A study to develop a Task Analysis methodology to describe and compare task repertories of ambulance personnel is proposed. Additional research objectives include the testing of hypotheses related to task performance. Among the independent variables to be analyzed are frequency of utilization, level of equipment, and level of attendant training. A Patient Contact Record wll be developed and validated to gather task performance data. Application of the protocol will be undertaken to relate task performance to various course curricula and to patient outcomes.